A Very Sherlolly Musical
by Angel-In-221B
Summary: Inspired by my love for Sherlolly and Musicals I created this. A collection of very musical moments between our favorite pathologist and detective. Each chapter will be a one-shot and can range from humor, fluff, angst and smut. So obviously the M rating is for the Inevitable smut that will appear. Also please give song requests as well to keep the variety very broad.


**I know what you're thinking; Why aren't I updating A Study in Wych-Kyn? But the thing is this little idea came into my head and I gat really excited that just had to upload it.**

**So my idea basically came from my first love of Sherlolly and then my second love of Musicals and music in general. And I thought why not combine both together to make a sherlolly musical. Here's how it will be structured; the chapters will be one shots and can be read alone, the will ALL have a very sherlolly ending but they may vary from angst, fluff to smut (yes I know songs that I can turn into smut, it's a gift). You wonderful can submit songs that you want a chapter to feature and I will try my best to make it worth reading. But please bear in mind that until any updates intil the 19th of June will rare, this applies ti Wych Kyn too as I have super important exams. So let me know whether I should continue with this, or whether it is a bucketload of crap. Be honest please.**

* * *

**This first chapter was actually inspired by a re-run of glee that I was because me glee feels were quite high and the cover done by Lea made me think of Molly trying to make Sherlock realise what he meant to her. There's link at the bottom and I suggest you listen to it throughout the chapter to get a feel for the song. Oh and this also a sort of a homage to Audrey Hepburn, because she makes me believe that a girl doesn't have to be a certain size to be beautiful.**

** wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=oWnzBH1Ytew**

* * *

"Are you coming to the costume party?" John asked Molly as they waited for Sherlock to finish examining a body. Molly looked up from her paper work and nodded her reply to John.

"Are you? I know Mary will be going." She asked John.

"Mmhm, Mary wants us to go as Bonnie and Clyde." John replied with a chuckle. Molly smiled at her friends antics. She liked seeing John so happy after Sherlock's fake death, Mary was good for him. A snort from across the room brought Molly back to the morgue and she turned to Sherlock with a frown.

"Problem?" She asked Sherlock who was making his way towards them. She glanced at John to see him glaring at Sherlock.

"Nothing, just the fact that Miss Morstan is using the Bonnie and Clyde excuse to tell the staff of St Bart's that John and herself are now a couple. Quite pathetic really when half the staff won't really care." Sherlock ranted off. Molly shot a glare at Sherlock and turned to John,

"I think it's cute John, you'll look amazing together." She said with a smile. "And who will you be going as Sherlock?" Molly asked already knowing the answer.

"Myself obviously." Replied Sherlock, Molly rolled her eyes at Sherlock's answer, for a man who liked a good mystery he was very predictable.

"What about Irene? Is she coming?" Molly asked, her heart pounding against her chest. It still pained her to think about Sherlock and Irene together. But as always, Molly learned to swallow her heartbreak and carry on as normal.

"Yes she is, but she wants her costume to be a surprise." Replied Sherlock, oblivious to Molly's pain. "Stupid really because I already know what it is." Molly turned her back to Sherlock and began to sort through unnecessary papers.

"I'm sure she'll look great in whatever she comes as." Molly replied, rapidly blinking away tears, as her heart clenched painfully. "Excuse me." She threw out, as she took the papers to her small office and closed the door.

She took in a shaky breath and held in a sob lodged on her throat. She wanted to hate Sherlock for putting her through torture everyday by being so close yet so distant; she wanted to hate Irene for being beautiful and confident and to be the one that Sherlock had found worth pursuing; but that wasn't Molly. Molly couldn't hate someone for being themselves and she was happy that Sherlock seemed to be happy. It just hurt that it wasn't her that made him happy; it wasn't her that he went home to and slipped into bed with and woke up to every day either. _Your heart just breaks that's all_ passed through her mind and she smiled at her thoughts. Leave it to Audrey to make her feel better. Molly wiped her tears, took in a deep breath and straightened herself. _Be strong when things seem wrong, tomorrow is just another day, _Molly chanted in her head as she headed out back to the morgue. She found the place empty but the body and a 'Thank you' note from John. She let out a sigh and ran her hands over face, suddenly feeling exhausted. She glanced at her watch and let out a groan, two hours to go. _It's going to be a long day._

Saturday evening found Molly standing in front of Mary's bedroom mirror. "You look beautiful Molly!" Mary said from behind her. Molly gave a smile to her friend and felt a happy buzz begin in her stomach. Molly took in her simple but elegant high bun, resembling the infamous bun adorned by her role model Audrey Hepburn; she took in her minimal make up and her dress scattered with black flowers. It was a sleeveless dress that tightened at the chest and flared elegantly at her hips, stopping just above her knees; she took in her bare legs and her white peep toe heels. _True beauty in a woman is reflected in her soul._ She smiled as her favourite Audrey Hepburn saying entered her mind. Molly felt beautiful today and she wasn't going to let self-critics damper her mood. She turned to Mary, who sported a simple black dress, a gun sling on her hips and knee high black boots and had her hair tumble down in big blonde curls.

"Ready to go?" Mary asked with an excitement in her eyes. Molly nodded, feeling excited herself. They left Mary's flat and hailed a cab.

"Hotel or Baker Street?" Molly asked.

"Hotel, John said he'll meet us there with Sherlock and Irene." Mary said, with a grimace at Irene's name. It was common knowledge that Mary despised Irene and Irene returned the favour. Molly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and felt her heart clench at the mention of Irene. _No, no pining over Sherlock tonight. Tonight you are going to enjoy being Audrey Hepburn and prove to others that you do not need Sherlock to be happy. _Molly ended her internal pep talk as they arrived to the front entrance of the hotel. Molly paid the cabbie and followed Mary into the lobby. Molly felt herself in awe at the grandeur of the hotel; _Bart's had gone all out for this party, _Molly mused in her head. The front lobby was a warm golden yellow colour that brightened in the golden lightening. A huge chandelier hung above their heads twinkling under the light. People in different costumes buzzed about excitedly waiting for friends and comparing costumes.

Molly looked around with her heart on her throat, looking for the mop of curly dark hair. She felt her stomach drop as she spotted him in his black suit and, _gulp,_ his tight aubergine shirt. He had a blank look as he scanned the crowd around him. She swallowed hard trying hard to tear her gaze away from him, when a pale arm wound its way around his waist. Molly followed the arm to a tall woman dressed in a tight white slip with golden belt on her waist. It hugged the woman's body exaggerating her curves and revealing her long legs, making her ooze sex. Her hair was done in a similar bun to that of Molly's but on her it seemed more fitting. Molly felt like she was dressed in her mother's clothes when she compared herself to the woman. The woman had a knowing smile on her face as she glanced at Sherlock. Molly quickly turned away, trying to stop her heart from shattering.

"Found them." Mary said, as she dragged Molly towards Sherlock and Irene. She made herself look anywhere but at Sherlock, even though her eyes betrayed her and kept straying back to him. Taking in a breath, she turned to John, who wore a navy blue pinstripe suit with a matching hat and a gun similar to Mary's on his hip.

"Hello Clyde." Molly greeted John with a forced grin. John chuckled, "Nice to meet you Miss Hepburn." He replied and gave a kiss on her cheek. "You are looking positively beautiful this evening; I may have to protect you from all the wandering eyes tonight." He added with a cheek grin.

"Hush up you that will not be necessary." Molly replied with a smile herself. _Maybe it won't be that bad._

"Hello Dr Hooper." _Or not. _Molly turned to smile at Irene. "Please call me Molly." Molly said, trying to sound cheerful. She forced herself to look at Sherlock, "Hello Sherlock." She said with a small smile.

"Molly." He replied in his velvet voice. Molly frowned at the look of confusion he gave her.

"We should get to the hall." Mary said bringing Molly back to her surroundings. She gave Sherlock a small smile and turned to follow Mary, not missing the glare from Irene. Molly shook her head as she made her way into the hall. It was darker than the lobby with blue lighting and a stage was set at the far end of the hall. There was a band already playing and a black grand piano stood at the side. Molly followed Mary and John over to a table and grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. She sat down beside Mary and took in her surroundings. There was low hum as people talked amongst them and quiet music played in the background.

"Who exactly are you supposed to be?" Mary said to Irene, with a cold glare. Molly saw Irene's eyes narrow at Mary's question and she turned her lips up into a sneer.

"Helen of Troy." She replied, with a grin, "The woman who brought a city to its knees."

"I know who she is," replied Mary her tone cold and harsh. "She had a total of what, 45 suitors and caused the Trojan War because she couldn't keep her hands to herself." Mary grinned at Irene, "Quite fitting, don't you agree?" Mary said to John, who started coughing out his drink.

"Sorry w-what?" coughed John. "Never mind." Replied Mary sending a wink to Molly, who grinned in return.

Although Molly didn't like Mary's obvious dislike to Irene, she knew it was because the pain she had caused Molly, she did enjoy it when Mary tried to involve John in the banter as well. Molly gave Mary's forearm a gentle squeeze letting her know she was grateful for trying to make her feel better. She turned back to her champagne flute to find Sherlock narrowing his gaze at Mary and herself. She knew that Sherlock knew that Mary did not like Irene and was immune to their banter, it was common knowledge, heck even John expressed some distaste towards Irene. Molly saw Irene glance expectantly at Sherlock; as if waiting for him to come to her aid, but alas Sherlock remained his silence detached self. Molly felt sorry for Irene there, she expected so much from Sherlock, but Molly knew that wasn't him, he despised those who can't stick up for themselves and hated those who expected too much from others. Irene had fallen in love with a fantasy version of Sherlock that was the completely opposite to reality that was sat next to her. Molly wanted to warn Irene of her impending heart break, but she knew Irene never liked her, though she had no idea why, Sherlock hardly ever noticed her.

Molly was brought back to the party by the sound of the chair besides her being dragged back and Mike Stamford dressed in a black cloak and black suit with a white dress shirt sat down.

"Miss Hepburn, Count Dracula at your service." He greeted Molly with a very convincing Transylvanian accent. Molly grinned at Mike and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. "Good evening Count, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Molly replied with a smile. Molly saw Sherlock glare at Mike, though she had no idea why.

"A few of us have a request for you." Mike said, "We would like you to perform us."

"O-oh, u-um thank you, but I'm sorry Mike, the crowd is too big." Replied Molly, she was genuinely surprised at Mike's request.

"Dr Hooper you perform?" Irene asked with a sneer. Molly opened her mouth to reply but Mary interjected her, "Yes she does." Mary said with a smug grin, "She plays the piano and sings. Problem?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and challenging look towards Irene.

"I didn't know you played Molly" John asked with a curious gaze.

"Y-yes I do, my m-mother taught me when I was little." Replied Molly, her eyes cast downwards and fiddling with her napkin.

"Please Molly?" Mike asked turning towards Molly, "Just one song." Molly glanced at Mary who was giving her a smile of comfort and to John who was looking a little surprised. She glanced at Sherlock to see him looking at her curiously. She saw Irene's hand coil around Sherlock arm and felt her heart squeeze in pain. She turned to Mike with a smile, "Just one song." She replied. Mary gave a cheer and Mike helped Molly up and led her towards the stage. She turned back to her table and saw John and Mary both bring their thumbs and mouth good luck. She smiled at them both and her eyes turned to Sherlock, who was frowning at her.

She turned back and made her way to the stage to see Mike talking to the band members. Molly stood off to one side, feeling nervous and trying to pick a song to perform. Then a memory came back to her; she had a particularly bad day at the Morgue, where Irene had come in and was feeling particularly amorous with Sherlock. Molly knew it was a ploy to make her jealous but she still couldn't help the way her heart clenched and her eyes threatened to spill with tears. She kept a calm facade until the end of her shift and practically ran back to her home. She poured herself a glass of wine, brought out a tub of ice cream and made her way to her sitting room, where she turned the television on to a re-run of a previous Glee episode. Towards the end of the episode, there was a cover done by Rachel that she couldn't get over. Molly felt it described her hopelessness and need for Sherlock so well that she took it upon herself to learn the song until it was embedded into her heart. She glanced back at Sherlock to see Irene give him a kiss on his cheeks. Molly felt her heart clench with pain, that she barely heard Mike introducing her to the party goers. She made her way to Mike on wobbly legs and gave a shaky smile to her colleagues. She heard Mary scream "That's my best friend!" amongst the crowd and smiled at her friend's crazy habits. Mike gestured for her to sit at the piano and with an encouraging smile left the stage. Molly sat on the black stool and caressed the keys. She took a deep breath and looked up to lock her eyes with Sherlock. She felt herself drift away from the party and saw only Sherlock.

Molly began to play the opening keys, making the notes rise and fall. She took in breath and began to let the lyrics fall out, remembering the hopelessness she felt when she saw Sherlock and Irene together. _"I can't win, I can't reign, and I will never win this game, without you, without you." _She felt defeated as she sang those words. _"I am lost, I am vain, and I will never be the same, without you, without you." _Emptiness washed over as she pictured Irene as Sherlock's object of affections and not her. _"I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by, without you, without you." _Molly was tired of fighting a battle she knew she can never win. By now the band had recognised the song she was performing and drums and a guitar joined in, along with a violin. _"I can't rest, I can't fight, all I need is you and I, without you, without you." _Molly felt herself give up trying to win Sherlock even though she couldn't cope without him. The band began to rise along with her notes, until it decreased in tempo. _"I can't erase, so I'll take blame. I can't accept that we're estranged, without you, without you." _She didn't want Sherlock to be a stranger to her, even though she felt him going further and further away from her. _"I can't quit now, this can't be right, I can't take one more sleepless night, without you without." _She increased her tempo as Molly realised that she can't give up on Sherlock, because she needs him more than she knows. _"I won't soar, I won't climb, if you're not here I'm paralysed, without you, without you." _Molly knew that Sherlock had become a part of her soul that being without him left her lifeless. _"I can't look, I'm so blind, I lost my heart, I lost my mind, without you, without you." _The band increased the tempo again as Molly continued belting out the notes. She felt tears stream down her closed eyes as the band slowly began decrease the tempo, until it was just the piano being played. Molly opened her eyes and looked straight ahead at Sherlock and continued to sing, putting all the pain, the hurt, the defeat into the final words. _"I am lost, I am vain, and I will never be the same, without you, without you, without you." _Molly stopped with a final high note on the piano.

Her colleagues began to cheer, but she had only eyes for the impossible man, who was slowly making his way towards her. Molly suddenly panicked, she knew that Sherlock figured the song was for him, but she didn't want to face his rejection in front of her colleagues. She quickly stood up and left the stage and the hall through a side door. Immediately, all sound was cut off as the door shut behind her. Molly stood in an empty corridor, looking around she spotted a balcony at the far end. Making a quick decision she quickly made her way to it. If Sherlock _was _to reject her then it may as well be done privately. More tears streamed her cheeks as she realised that after this, Sherlock will probably never talk to her again. She hastily wiped her teats away as she heard Sherlock's footsteps behind her. Molly froze, paralysed with fear and humiliation, she couldn't face him after that, god she was stupid.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sherlock's voice broke the silence, "Why didn't you tell me that my relationship with Irene was hurting you?" Molly squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop the tears from falling.

"It wouldn't have made any d-difference." Molly replied, her voice thick with tears. She turned to face Sherlock. "You wouldn't have cared, because it had nothing to do with me." Molly saw something flash through Sherlock's eyes.

"You're wrong," he replied, echoing that day three years ago, "It had everything to do with you. It was _for _you." Molly was confused, how can a relationship that tortured her so much be for.

"I did it to protect you." Sherlock carried on, answering Molly's unspoken question. "Moran had figured the role you played in my death; he figured out the trust I had in you. H-he figured out that you held my heart that I was in love with you." Molly eyes widened at what Sherlock was, _he was in love with me? No, he's lying. _Molly's mind argued back. Sherlock took a step forward.

"M-moran was going to use you to get to me. He had figured out that my weakness was you and I used Irene to take Moran off your scent. I pretended to be in relationship with Irene to make Moran think he was wrong, that you weren't important. He would never touch her because she knew too much." Sherlock stood so close to her that she could smell his scent. It overwhelmed her, making her dizzy with the words that Sherlock was saying.

"Molly I-I- my goal was never to hurt you, never. I didn't realise how much this would pain you. I-I'm sorry, but I did it to protect you. I couldn't even think about you not in my life and I-I was scared that my enemies would use you." A single tear rolled down Sherlock's cheek, Molly's paralysis broke and she lifted her hand to wipe away the tear. She felt Sherlock lean into her gentle touch as she cradled his cheek.

"I need you, more than anything a-and I can't lose you." Sherlock whispered. Molly looked into his eyes and saw a vulnerable, scared man.

"You never lost me." Molly whispered, "I was, am and will _always_ be with you. You don't need to fake a relationship to make me safe, _you _will make me safe. I know you will protect me, but Sherlock you need me by your side. They're right I am you weakness, but only in my absence. You are stronger with me by your side, loving you supporting you. You don't need to do this alone, we'll do it together. We'll face every evil thing this world has to offer, but together, as one." Molly searched Sherlock's eyes for a response; all she saw was a shine that was unrecognisable. Sherlock suddenly pulled Molly into a fierce hug, making her stand flush against him.

"You're right, I need you with me. I need you Molly Hooper." Sherlock whispered into her hair.

"And I need you Sherlock." replied Molly. Sherlock pulled back and looked down at her, his eyes brimming with tears. "Forgive me?" he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"There's nothing to forgive Sherlock." Molly replied. She saw Sherlock inch closer until their noses were almost touching. Molly closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips meet Molly's with gentle caress. Molly smiled against his lips, she was home with Sherlock.


End file.
